


Something Unexpected

by radhaj



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Belts, Corporal Punishment, Dominance, J-Rock, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Submission, Submissive Character, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radhaj/pseuds/radhaj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sakura crumbles under the pressure, Tetsuya realizes that he might have left the subs in his band with too little guidance and sets to make sure that at least Hyde is taken care of from now on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an alternative BDSM universe where everyone is born either submissive or dominant (or a switch or a neutral, but that's beside the point in this fic). Laruku-wise it is set sometime after the the Sakura-fiasco. It's a short random one-shot that I might write another part to... or might not. Just a random idea I wrote out and had to share.  
> Also big thanks to stripedraccoon for beta-ing :)

Everyone kept telling him that he was born to do this. That it went beyond him being a Class-0 Dominant, that he had leadership skills that made even individuals of the same classification as him defer to him and respect him. He mostly tended to believe that, because he did find it rather easy to control people even without pulling his classification over them. However, when it came to the three (two now, he corrected resignedly in his head) people that he felt he must be, and _was_ , most directly responsible for... his abilities, if they truly existed, seemed to stop working.

Fortunately, it had always seemed to work out anyway. Ken simply had known him for too long to ever see him as anything other than an old friend, but as Class-1 Dom, he didn't need much care anyway. And as far as Sakura and Hyde went, they had both seemed surprisingly self-sufficient. “Seemed” being the operative word, however. And now, after it turned out (with a bang) that Sakura couldn't deal that well after all, Tetsu couldn't help but start doubting if he was doing the right thing by leaving the other sub in his care to his own devices as well. Those doubts only grew larger when, after his best friend's arrest, Hyde grew more distant to them all and withdrew to himself almost completely. Tetsu knew he had to take responsibility and deal with the problem himself. It was obvious by now that Hyde was... lacking something. Something he desperately needed. And he wasn't able to get it without help.

That was what had brought them to their current situation. Hyde was sitting in the armchair before Tetsu's desk in the band-leader's small office, digging his fingers into the soft armrests and determinedly looking at the floor. The silence was stretching into an uncomfortable one by now, and Tetsu sighed, running a hand through his hair when it became apparent that the smaller man had no intention to answer his question.

“Hyde, if there is some problem apart from the obvious, I need to know,” he pried, “You've started coming late to practices, and barely contribute at all to our discussions about what to do next to get out of this situation. Judging by the looks, you've also been losing weight, which means you're not eating well... I understand that Sakura was your friend and what happened affected _all_ of us. But you are not responsible for what he did and it is time to move on. You're reacting to this unreasonably strongly and I'm starting to think... Were you two involved?” he asked carefully, though he doubted it. Sure, two subs starting a relationship was not completely unheard of, but it was even more rare than relationships between doms, and that said a lot. But then again, relationships like that _did_ exist, and Sakura and Hyde _had_ been awfully close...

“No, it's not like that,” Hyde whispered an answer almost forcefully, his tone implying he was in a hurry to clear up this misunderstanding like it unnerved him a lot to even hear the possibility being brought up at all.

“Then what _is_ it like?” Tetsu asked, getting a little impatient when Hyde just shifted in his seat uncomfortably but didn't look like he was planning to answer again, “Hyde,” the bassist frowned, a warning in his voice, “This is obviously important, and as the leader of the band I can't just let it slide. I am not above pulling my position as your boss _or_ my classification over you this time if it means finally getting an answer.”

Hyde winced visibly at the words, but once the initial surprise was gone, the tiny man just shifted in his seat again. And he still remained quiet, now looking at the ground even more resolutely, his knuckles white from the force he was gripping the armrests with. It was then that Tetsu's eyes widened a fraction as realization hit him.

“Or... is _that_ the whole problem?” he asked after a few more moments, carefully, but he didn't even need an answer anymore, not really. He just _knew_ he was right with his assumptions then. Hyde's shoulders became even more slumped and he suddenly looked more like a lost sub than Tetsu had ever seen him, making the leader's own instincts surge inside him, telling him to take care of the petite man. 

“We simply found a way to help ground each other,” the singer finally spoke up then, in a tiny voice as he shuffled his feet, “Or rather... since we were both in a similar situation, we discovered that is was easier to deal with it if we would share with each other. Everyone keeps talking about how the subs who manage to get into entertainment business are so lucky because that's one of the very few professions where you can easily get to be your own person. And it's true, it's better than the alternative at least, where you struggle to even find a good job because everyone assumes you have a Dom partner who will provide for you. I'm truly happy to have this freedom to express myself, don't get me wrong but... We only get this freedom in these positions because everyone is well aware of us _not_ having that said Dom partner. Because everyone knows everything about us. And we can't just go out and give ourselves to someone, because that would be a scandal and... And there's noone there to...” the vocalist finally ceased rambling then, only to curl up on himself more. Tetsu had known all of what the other spoke of already anyway, though he hadn't realized how much it truly bothered his two bandmates.

“There is noone to ground you. So you did that for Sakura, and he did it for you,” he finished for the smaller man, and Hyde just nodded. Tetsu could now also understand some other things that Hyde hadn't said out loud. In other jobs, usually the direct boss of any sub took responsibility of giving them the orders and the feeling of belonging that they needed if it was known they didn't have a partner. But Hyde didn't have a direct boss. The closest he had to one was, obviously, Tetsu. But Tetsu had always made sure to give him complete freedom in these things because he thought that was what Hyde wanted. Hyde sure had _looked_ like he wanted that. In fact, it was Tetsu who had made sure that Hyde would be left alone and wouldn't get unwanted propositions from other people as well. It would not have prevented Hyde from seeking out people himself, but of course, that was where Hyde's own point came in again: They couldn't easily have affairs. Tetsu himself, as a Dom, rarely could either. But unlike Doms, subs had a more constant, more _vital_ need for someone.

Hyde had been sheltered. Sheltered by _him_ , Tetsu realized suddenly. He looked more intently at the man before him. Hyde wasn't moving at all anymore. He barely even seemed to be breathing, obviously waiting for the leader to make a decision of some sort. 

That _had_ been the whole problem. Not the fact that Tetsu had been willing to bring up the classifications in this conversation, but rather that he hadn't before. The only question left was... what did Hyde truly want? Just some encouragement, a pat on the head and a compliment for a job well done every once in a while? To receive the approval and punishment that he craved as a sub, just as a boss of his company would give him? Or did his need run deeper?

Or rather, the question was: what did _Tetsu_ want from Hyde? After all, Hyde would simply want to be taken in the way the bassist wanted it by now, he wouldn't want to be asked. Just like a normal sub. So did Tetsu want to take him up as his own responsibility, not only just as an employee but as an own submissive? Partner would still be too much, even now, but Tetsu could admit that taking Hyde's sexual discipline into his hands was tempting. The smaller man was very attractive, after all. Besides, if their interactions were to become sexual, it would be easier to find proper rewards or punishments in general too. Tetsu had always been better with subs when there were no limits such as that.

“Your behavior recently has been troublesome,” he spoke up again after having been lost in though for quite a bit. Hyde bit his bottom lip at hearing the chastising words and bowed his head lower, his eyes still fixed on the floor, “You really shouldn't have let the situation go so far out of control. I think you should know, at this point of your life, that if you are having such problems, as a sub you are entitled to go to the closest Dominant and ask for help. I suppose it's useless to even ask if you, by chance, actually thought of going to Ken-chan if not to me?” he asked, his tone strict, and unsurprisingly Hyde shook his head.

“I didn't,” he whispered barely audibly, “Tetchan, I...”

“ _Sir_ ,” Tetsu interrupted him immediately to correct him (there was no sense in playing around this anymore), and watched in satisfaction as Hyde's eyes widened in understanding, a short, sharp intake of breath betraying his surprise and excitement both.

“ _Sir_ , I... I am sorry, I did not intend to be a bother or cause any trouble,” he apologized properly then, and Tetsu nodded but stayed unrelenting now that he had made his decision. 

“But you did. Obviously, you've been left unchecked for far too long. You leave me no choice but to make changes to the way things have been around here. From now on, you will report to me every day and we will go through things that need to be addressed. As you've shown that you're incapable of working without getting proper discipline, you will receive it from me. As we start now while you're in a very unfavourable position, you will have to work hard to prove you're capable behaving at a satisfactory level after all, is that understood?” he asked, and Hyde nodded, tears welling in his eyes. That was not surprising – Tetsu was being quite harsh. For a sub to be told he was in such a disgrace was truly terrible. But Tetsu was not a Class-0 for no reason. He was demanding, and he was not easily forgiving. And Hyde _had_ fucked up pretty badly. He would have been naive to expect something else just because it was a sudden change. And the petite man didn't seem surprised – just ashamed of himself, repentant and a tiny bit relieved. Most likely because of finally having someone to call him out on it and to keep him in check.

Tetsu stood up then and walked around his desk only to lean back against it from the other side.

“We will discuss our new arrangement officially now,” he announced coldly, “Take proper position.”

The smaller man looked a bit tense as he got off the chair and knelt down, and Tetsu found himself wondering distantly if the older man even had done something like this after sub orientation classes in school. It certainly felt like he hadn't. Not that Hyde's posture was somehow improper. It was textbook: he had his back straight, hands behind his back and even his head was bowed at a perfect forty-five degree angle. But it was this very perfection of the pose that implied that the older man hasn't actually used it past being taught it initially. The more they did it, the more most subs started picking up some shortcuts, figured out which things most doms didn't care enough about in reality and where they could afford to slack. They also ended up picking up on preferences of their previous doms, adding a detail here and there. But Hyde's position was simply... clean. There was no experience in him to taint it.

Then again - Tetsu thought after walking towards Hyde's bag and reaching into it casually, like he had every right to do it, and inspecting the kneeling man's ID - Hyde was a Class-B. Which meant his _need_ to do everything perfectly right and be absolutely obedient would make sure he resisted the temptation to use any shortcuts he _might_ have found. But there was no need for Tetsu to just wonder about it, was there?

“Have you ever had a partner at all?” he asked gruffly while he let the ID card fall back into the other man's bag and retreated back to lean against his table. 

“No, Sir,” the kneeling man answered, blushing under his unrelenting gaze, “There were a couple of people I tried with, but it never went far enough... it never worked out.”

Tetsu nodded to himself at the expected answer.

“I do intend to take you as an official partner now, you should know, although we will see just how far exactly this will go as time goes by. I could, I suppose, just take you in as a strictly professional favor, not unlike superiors in conventional companies do, but that kind of thing doesn't really interest me and, I suspect, would not fully satisfy _you_ either. If I am wrong about that and you wish for the other option, do tell me immediately and I will rather refer you to someone else for this matter. I'm sure I could find someone up in the label that would agree to take the responsibility.”

“No, Sir. Please, I don't want anyone else,” was the sub's answer and Tetsu raised an eyebrow. Not only had Hyde unwaveringly declined that offer immediately, he also revealed he actually wanted Tetsu _specifically_ for this. Interesting. Perhaps Hyde actually had wanted this for a while, and had just never asked? Maybe this wasn't going to be just an opportune agreement to mutually satisfy one another's needs. It might turn into an actual partnership. Tetsu could admit he wouldn't mind that – he couldn't think of a better person than the one kneeling in front of him now to become his mate. Never could, even _before_ now.

“Very well,” he said, keeping his voice barely amiable despite his positive thoughts, “You'll be mine then. I won't take you changing your mind about this kindly after this point anymore,” he said strictly, not that there was any chance Hyde would do that, not after he was claimed. One could almost see it happening, like Hyde's brain was suddenly switching to a whole new mode where his whole being was dedicated to being Tetsu's. It felt empowering and electric to the Dom himself, his own mind accepting the responsibility wholly. But Tetsu couldn't just stay still and enjoy it now. He had things to discuss and explain. He distantly hoped that Hyde knew what he just got himself into, but the man was not ignorant of Tetsu's class. If he specifically wanted the bassist to have him even the smallest bit, that meant he had to desire that which came _with_ it too. So Tetsu didn't hold back from the very start.

“I am not a soft Dom. I have a lot of rules that I don't take kindly to being broken: You respect me, _worship_ me even, you don't disobey me no matter what I demand and you carry out my every order without a second's delay. I don't play around, and I won't take it easy on you just because you've never been in anyone's possession before. I like to use my subs thoroughly, in practically every way possible, and I can promise you _will_ be crying often and _loving_ it each time. I'll treat you as my slut, as my whore, and you will act as one, because that's how I like it. Is everything clear so far?”

Hyde had started shivering not long after Tetsu started telling him these direct things, but the dominant man could see that it was _entirely_ because of excitement. Fear too, but not the bad kind. He had been right – obviously, this was exactly what Hyde needed in his partner.

“Yes, Sir,” the tiny man gasped out, sounding breathless, and Tetsu didn't wait any longer before continuing.

“As long as you are in a work environment or, in general, around people that are not privy to our personal matters, you are allowed to speak and behave as normal. Even in regards to me – I don't want the media going crazy about you calling me “Master” in interviews, though you are not supposed to hide the change in our relationship either. Read the atmosphere – when the people surrounding us are close enough, make sure to defer to me sufficiently, even if it is in a public setting. In the privacy of friends, you will talk only when spoken to unless allowed to otherwise by me, and you will stay by my side at all times, preferably kneeling near my feet. That is your place from now on. Do not think of our relationship as equal. It is equally _fulfilling_ to both of us, but that is completely different from _u_ s being equal. You are my property and my toy, I am your Master and your Lord. If I want, I can throw you to anyone, and you will allow them to use you because that is my desire. I can rent you out, and I probably will, I will have you serve me in all senses of the word, you'll be my servant and my slave. If any of that sounds like too much for you to take, get up and leave now; this is the last opportunity you get.”

Hyde didn't even twitch. His breathing was ragged and he seemed dizzy and overwhelmed, but he didn't make even the smallest movement at those words. It was as if his mind didn't even _consider_ backing out from this. Just like Tetsu had expected. Truly, he had only made the offer because he had to go through the motions.

“That is not to say that I will not be possessive of you or that there won't be any softer moments between us. Obviously there will be,” Tetsu's voice noticeably softened at this part, “As long as you please me, and even if you sometimes fuck up, I will be your Dominant and I will take care of you just as one should. You will never have to deal with not being grounded as a sub again. Obviously, I don't expect you to change anything about your work, so it's still not like you need a partner to provide for you. But since you're mine now, I will expect you to move in with me at your earliest opportunity, and I will take care of everything for you either way. That's what you need, isn't it?”

Predictably, Hyde nodded and agreed with that. It was not like subs couldn't manage their own finances or provide for themselves - Hyde had been doing it for years, and he was of one of the most dependent classes. It was just that it was in their genes to prefer to surrender such things to their partners if they had them. Being told what to do equalled a feeling of safety to them. And doms were always with the instinct to give that to their subs. Trust like that, of course, was easy to betray but it was in _their_ genes to never do so.

“As my sub you will be taken care of and will never find yourself wanting of anything, be it petting or punishment. Speaking of which,” Tetsu straightened a bit in his spot, his brow furrowing as he considered his further actions. Still trembling, Hyde visibly tensed on the floor as well, obviously realizing what the pause was all about. And after what Tetsu told him just now, he already had to know it won't be easy on him, “It is a shame that our first matter of business is getting you punished, but you definitely need it after letting the situation go so far out of hand. You obviously feel you _need_ it too – that's why it finally has come to this, that's why you finally revealed enough to show what you want. Because you were desperate enough, wasn't it so?”

“Yes... Master,” came the embarrassed answer and Tetsu's body reacted in all the right ways at being called by that title.

“That's good. I like “Master” more than “Sir”, remember that,” he commented approvingly, but soon was back to his thoughts again, as if Hyde calling him Master was a rather routine thing in his life, which, of course, it would soon be, “I could give you pain and would very much enjoy to,” he mused out loud, before focusing on Hyde again, “Your silence on this matter has created plenty of problems, the most obvious of which is stunting your productivity of course. It bothers me in general that you would hide it instead of bringing it up to me immediately. That is not how a sub should act, and I know you are aware of that – you are obviously an adult after all. It warrants you a rather grave punishment indeed. I wonder, even, if I have everything I would ideally want for something like that here, but I will have to make do. This can't wait any longer than it already has. Strip off your clothes. Come closer to the table and bend over it. A good lashing will be perfect for a warm-up at least. It's about time your pretty pale skin remembered what it is like to color under a whip.”

He hadn't lied when he said he wasn't one for playing around or easing in slowly. Now that Hyde was his, he would either learn quick to cope with his treatment or... well, there wasn't really an “or”. He wouldn't get any choice other than the one he had already made.

Tetsu had a few disciplinary implements he always kept in his office. He _was_ a dominant of a pretty high standing in the label, so every once in a while he would end up taking care of some staff that had made some mistake. It was never anything big, but it was every dom's duty to take care that the subs (and, on rare occasions, even other doms) got such needs taken care of. Noone in this world hoped to get away with something – that would just result in them feeling terrible and _needing_ punishment later on anyway.

He never had to do this to Hyde before and, now that he thought about it, barely ever heard of anyone else having to punish the singer for anything either. Not because he was special in any way or because he got special treatment and people were reluctant to do it to him, but because the vocalist barely ever made mistakes like that. But that had just turned around quite spectacularly – Tetsu didn't think he ever had to punish any staff member for something quite as big. Add to that the fact that Hyde was now his personal responsibility, and it became quite obvious that this might just be one of the biggest proper or official punishments that Tetsu ever had to dish out in general. Private matters notwithstanding - that was a completely different case, and Tetsuya always had been exceptionally sadistic. That was actually one of the reasons why he was still single despite having had multiple partners in the past - noone could bear it for too long, not as much as Tetsu really wanted them to. He could only hope Hyde would prove to be different, and they were already off in a promising manner from the beginning.

He didn't even watch the other man undress. Didn't even linger around long enough in his spot to check if he would – there was no question about it, and he could already hear the rustling sound of cloth as the submissive obeyed the order. He would have plenty of time in the future to look at the other man strip. For now, he just walked around his table to get to the drawer where he kept the items for such occasions and opened it, taking the first one that he saw and looking at it critically. It was a flogger, just a regular one with a myriad of leather stripes. The next one on his stash was a whip, and then a particularly favored cane next to a belt he for some reason had left in there before – it was not like he wasn't wearing one that he could use right then as well. None of the items were better or harsher than others – it all depended on the person that used them, on their skill and intention. Thus Tetsu was completely free with his choice. In the end he grabbed for the belt – maybe it was not such a bad idea to keep an extra there; he didn't have to take off his own now.

Hyde was already bent over the table by the time he looked up, not a single piece of clothing hiding his body from the dominant's gaze. His arms and shoulders were braced on the desktop, and his whole body shivering – from cold or fear, the younger man didn't know. Suffering through a hard lashing should not be a completely new thing for him – even if he barely got any in his adult life, Tetsuya knew subs got them in schools if for no other reason than to get used to them. Dependent even. If Hyde was truly scared, it could not be because he did not know what to expect. It had to be because he knew it was Tetsuya giving it to him.

“I will not stop until your ass is purple,” Tetsuya made known nonchalantly, coming to stand behind the petite man, “You don't need to count this time. But you better be prepared to barely be able to sit over the next week.”

“Yes, Master. Thank you, Sir,” came the breathless reply, while Tetsuya swung the folded belt through the air at nothing a couple of times to try his hand, to make sure his motions were still as perfect as they always were for this. He finally truly looked at Hyde then – his back and his ass, and his legs, everything was exposed and on offer for him. Vast reaches of light skin for him to mark and abuse. Just as he liked it. Tetsuya swung his hand purposefully this time, aiming for the vocalist's ass.

He wasn't concerned about anyone hearing them, so he didn't order Hyde to stay quiet and the singer let out a loud and very pained yelp, unable to hold it back when the hit came completely without a warning. Noone would think twice about it if they heard it, noone would check in on it – everyone would just assume Hyde did something to finally deserve a harsher punishment (which was true anyway) and Tetsuya was kind enough to be the one that gave it to him this time. That was if they even recognized whose pained shouts they were hearing.

“I guess your voice sounds pretty not only when you're singing,” Tetsuya commented on it, amused, before letting the second blow land, parallel to the first one just a centimetre below it, “It's nice to know I'll be hearing it whenever I want to from now on.”

Hyde didn't reply to that, not that Tetsu expected him to. The sub was now gripping so hard at the table that his knuckles were white and the muscles of his arms were bulging slightly from being so tense. But otherwise, Hyde stayed completely still, taking the punishment as he was supposed to, a lot of his concentration seemingly concentrated on breathing.

The bassist continued without saying anything else either, though in his mind he was almost singing from excitement and enjoyment. After the first two hits of Hyde's ass he shifted his focus a little, paying some attention to the vocalist's back and then his thighs – that, especially, got a few exceptionally delicious screams from Hyde. He went back to the ass quickly though, as he had already stated that would be his main focus for the occasion, and started beating it more, with even time intervals between the strikes but angling each one of them differently, making the marks criss-cross on the skin that he was painting.

But then there was suddenly a knock on the door. It was completely unexpected – everyone knew better than to interrupt a punishment while it was happening, so Tetsuya actually faltered for a second before letting the next strike hit. He was not, however, actually going to _stop_ for something that annoying, so Hyde was still moaning and grunting loudly in pain while there was someone just outside the door, knocking on it impatiently.

“Isn't it obvious that I am busy?” Tetsuya snapped finally when it became apparent that ignoring the knocker wouldn't make it just go away, “Come later,” he ordered angrily and then got back to the task at hand. In his current annoyed mood, he actually slightly lost control of himself and the next lashing that fell diagonally over Hyde's back actually had the tiny man letting out a particularly shrill scream. But apparently, whoever it was on the other side of the door just didn't know when to let up. There was another knock.

“Sir, I'm sorry, but the director _insisted_ you come immediately,” came a voice of a woman that Tetsuya didn't really recognize but could guess worked as some administrative staff, “He has visitors representing some of L'Arc~en~Ciel's sponsors and they want to discuss the current situation with you.”

Tetsuya cursed under his breath, but straightened out and carelessly threw the belt away onto the desk, close to Hyde who flinched sightly but otherwise didn't move. Which was fortunate for him – even though it was obvious that Tetsuya was about to leave, Hyde was not supposed to get out of the position unless specifically told to.

And Tetsuya really did have no choice but to put a stop to this for now and attend to the matter at hand. Sponsor representatives were never patient people, and unfortunately Tetsuya had to cater to their wishes if he wanted his band to not run into financial troubles at this already very challenging time.

“I'll try to wrap it up quickly, but it seems there is no avoiding this interruption,” he said roughly, “No matter though. We'll just have to finish up afterwards. In the meantime, go and kneel in the corner, hands crossed behind your back, your forehead pressed to the wall, and think of what you've done. And you better don't shift or relax even the smallest bit, no matter how long it takes for me to come back. This is actually a pretty good addition to your punishment, even though it's incredibly annoying I have to leave...”

Hyde shortly began moving to the right position without a word of protest but, again, Tetsuya didn't wait around and watch him do it. Instead, he already quickly left his office and took the elevator upstairs, where far less fun alternative activities were waiting for him.

Tetsu hoped he'd be done in about fifteen minutes, because “discussing the current situation” with sponsors usually just meant flashing a few well-timed smiles and assuring them that he had everything under control, as always,. But this time, the people were a bit more intelligent and demanded more than just a few worthless promises, and neither did they buy into his charm easily in general. Still, half an hour or so later, Tetsuya was already eagerly walking back to his office to continue his very enjoyable dealings with Hyde, but he bumped into Ken on the way.

“So did you talk with Hyde as planned?” the guitarist asked with no preamble, the worry in his voice obvious. The tall man had noticed himself how problematic things were getting as well, after all, and as a member of the band he had an obvious interest in getting it solved.

“I did. We talked it through and cleared some things up,” Tetsu answered, not slowing his stride, making Ken walk with him.

“And?” the other musician urged him when it was clear he had no intention to expand on it himself.

“ _And_ ,” Tetsu sighed, stopping by his office door and putting a hand on the door handle but not yet opening it, “And if you don't want to get an eyeful of a very naked Hyde, I would advise you to not follow me into my office right now.”

Ken's eyes widened for a fraction of a second as understanding came to him. The guitarist always had been intelligent enough to not need much explaining. Which was one of the reasons Tetsu always valued him so much as a friend. He had little patience for other kinds of people.

“I guess that _would_ solve the problems,” Ken remarked then, obviously a little amused, “Well, not to say I don't want to see that, but I do suppose I should wait for another opportunity, what with you guys probably needing some privacy to figure this new thing out between yourselves at first. So I'll go now.”

Tetsu nodded appreciatively.

“Wait a week or two for him to get used to me first, and then we'll maybe talk about sharing,” he promised slyly, however, and Ken's eyes twinkled with mirth and obvious interest, before he inclined his head in a silent goodbye, turned on his heel and left the same way they had come. Tetsuya waited another two seconds until the lanky man was out of sight before finally opening the door and entering his office. Unbidden, his eyes immediately shot towards a corner to seek out the petite, fragile figure kneeling in the corner. Hyde's slender wrists were crossed behind his back, his head bent down and face pressed into the corner of the room, and although it had been a full half an hour by now, his posture was still perfect, his back tense. It was almost a marvel how the singer managed to still look so gracefully beautiful and even almost proud in such a demeaning position. Having to kneel in the corner was a punishment that schoolchildren got, after all, so it was for sure humiliating to do the same as a grown man. Yet Hyde was carrying it out perfectly, mutely accepting it as something he deserved. Tetsu felt his breath hitch for a second when he realized he might have really gotten himself the perfect sub. Why hadn't he thought of approaching Hyde earlier? Who could have thought that someone so perfect for him had always been so close?

But of course, the one thing about Hyde's appearance that drew the most attention were the now darkly-blooming marks on the pale skin from the lashing with the belt. They had time to grow brighter and more noticeable while Tetsu had been away, and Tetsu felt his heart speed up in excitement at seeing those angry marks, knowing that he was the one that caused them. The red, swollen lines of various thickness on the slender back and thighs. The still-forming bruising on the vocalist's ass, still not as extensive as it would be by the time the day (and the punishment) was done. 

The bassist closed the door behind him, loudly, and casually walked over the kneeling man, suddenly feeling a huge need to touch him. Slowly, he threaded his fingers through the silky hair of his sub, noticing how Hyde instinctively, barely perceptibly melted into the soft gesture, even as he obediently held his position. Hyde really was his now, Tetsu suddenly realized more deeply than before. This man was his responsibility, his to care for. And he felt surprisingly ready for it.

“You may relax now,” Tetsuya whispered softly, still playing with his sub's hair. Hyde's arms fell to his sides and the tension disappeared from his shoulders. He lifted his head just a bit as well, and leaned into the touch of his dom more obviously, although he continued to kneel straight-up, “Have you thought about what you've done wrong as I told you to?”

“Yes, Master,” came an instant response, “I've considered my mistakes carefully. I won't ever make them again. I now know I can go to my Master whenever something bothers me, and I won't let it get to the point where it affects my performance again.”

Tetsu couldn't help but smile an honest, fond smile then, his hand dropping lower to the smaller man's shoulder and tugging until Hyde got the hint and turned around to face him. The singer's gaze was full of adoration and submission as it fell on his new Master, and Tetsuya's breath caught when he realized just how perfect a sub he just “acquired”. It was a miracle Hyde hadn't been claimed by anyone until now, despite being so properly trained and eager to be owned. Perhaps it was quite the blessing that Tetsuya had, without even realizing, made it more difficult for his vocalist to find someone before. Or perhaps... By now, Tetsu couldn't help but consider that maybe, just maybe, Hyde had always only had eyes for _him_.

“Good boy,” he said, the words of praise rolling off his tongue very naturally. The kneeling man immediately reacted to it too, his whole demeanour brightening a little at the knowledge that his owner had been pleased by his answer. Tetsu slowly moved his hand further, cupping Hyde's beautiful face and caressing his cheek for a second before finally letting go and stepping back. As impressed as he was by how well his new submissive was taking his punishment, the punishment itself had yet to be over. And he was a good enough dominant to carry it through until it was enough to repay for the actions that had evoked it. And yet...

“Dress,” he whispered silkily, causing Hyde's eyes to widen imperceptibly at the unexpected command. But Tetsu was serious and adamant, thus the petite vocalist ended up hastily doing as told, even if he didn't understand why he was suddenly told to put his clothes back on. 

Before today, Tetsu hadn't realized how much he had wanted to claim Hyde as his own, how much he craved for a perfect sub like this to own so they tend to his every desire. But now that he had Hyde and the vocalist was at his complete disposal.... Yes, he had every intention of continuing with Hyde's punishment until it was enough. But he was not willing to risk any more interruptions. He was bringing Hyde home.

“I want to continue this back home,” he explained, unnecessary, letting the singer know what was in his future. And the absolutely grateful and adoring look he got in response made the impending wait totally worth it.


End file.
